Justice Girl
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: Las reflexiones de Videl sobre ese nuevo sentimiento que tiene hacia Gohan .


Justice Girl

Hay una chica que marca la diferencia

"Me llamo Videl Satán, tengo 17 años y curso 2º en el Orange Star High School. Mis aficiones son combatir el crimen, luchar y estar con la gente que me quiere. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 4 años, desde entonces vivo con mi padre, Hercules Satán, que es el campeón mundial de Lucha." 

PIPIPIPI 

-Videl al habla.- 

-Ha habido un atraco al Banco Oeste, tres hombres van armados. Van por la autopista 734.- 

-Profesora... tengo que irme.- me levanté de la silla y bajé rápidamente las escaleras de la sala. Le eché una fugaz mirada a Son Gohan, mi compañero de clase y también de lucha contra el crimen. 

-¡¡Profesora, necesito ir al lavabo!!- dijo él alarmado. 

-Está bien, pero no tardes tanto como siempre.- 

Me transformé en Great Saiyaman 2, al instante llegó Gohan y se transformó en Great Saiyaman. Los dos emprendimos el vuelo hacia la autopista. 

-¡¡Malditos policías, no creáis que vais a poder con nosotros!!- 

-¡¡Que no escapen!!- 

-Parece que a estos tres se les acaban muy rápido las condenas.- dijo Gohan, recordando cuando hace un año aproximadamente, descubrí su verdadera identidad. 

-¡Vamos allá!- dije yo lanzándome para desarmarlos. 

-¡Son los Greats Saiyamans!- exclamó un policía.- Dejémosles a ellos el trabajo.- los policías montaron en sus coches y desaparecieron. 

Gohan se adelanto al coche de los ladrones, deteniendo éste con tan sólo un pie. La verdad es que es el chico más fuerte que he conocido, sin contar a su padre, claro. Me alegré mucho cuando me pidió que yo fuera la Great Saiyaman 2. Supe que formaríamos un gran equipo. 

El Great Saiyaman los sacó del coche y me los lanzó a mí. Entonces llegó mi gran hora de actuar… 

-¡Adelante!- dije alegremente mientras les golpeaba para dejarlos sin conocimiento. Uno de ellos intentó dispararme, pero Gohan me protegió y cogió todas las balas. 

Algo sentí detrás de mí, pero antes de que pudiera voltearme… 

-¡¡Ahhh!!- grité del susto. Uno de los ladrones me había apresado. Su brazo rodeaba mi cuello. 

-Déjanos escapar y no le pasará nada…- dijo el malhechor. Mi casco cayó al suelo, descubriendo mi rostro. 

-Así que es la hija de Mr. Satán… Esto me empieza a gustar…- Era normal que se me reconociese. 

-Soltadla, no me obliguéis a luchar contra vosotros.- Gohan puso una voz varonil que muy pocas veces se le escuchaba. 

El ladrón llegó a más, una pistola apuntaba ahora a mi sien. Mi piel se estremeció del miedo que empecé a sentir. Mi mente se bloqueaba. 

-No está cargada.- dijo Gohan irónicamente. 

Pero mi agresor cargó de inmediato el arma. Mi cuerpo no podía temblar, estaba totalmente paralizado. Sentí como Gohan también comenzaba a asustarse. 

-Esto es para que nos tomes en serio, niñato.- dijo el ladrón. 

Gohan comenzó a rabiar, pero debía permanecer en calma, si les atacaba, los mataría, al fin y al cabo eran humanos corrientes. 

No sabía que aconsejarle en este caso a Gohan. Los dos temíamos por mi vida, pero por un instante creí que él tenía más miedo que yo… 

-Muy bien.- dijo Gohan finalmente.- Os dejaremos escapar… Pero suéltala.- sus palabras me sorprendieron. 

Gohan se alejó de los secuaces del ladrón, éstos se dirigieron a su vehículo. El ladrón me soltó de un empujón hacia Gohan. Se montó rápidamente en el coche y aceleraron todo lo que pudieron hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista en menos de diez segundos. 

-¡¿Estás bien?!- me preguntó Gohan mirándome a la cara con expresión de total preocupación. Me cogió de los brazos. 

Su mirada fija en mi rostro hizo que me sonrojase sin yo poder evitarlo. Tan sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, y luego fijar la mirada hacia abajo. 

-¿De verdad?- Gohan no paraba de insistir. ¿Realmente se había llegado a asustar? 

-S-sí…- dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para convencerle. 

-Ya habrán acabado las clases…- dijo Gohan cambiando su traje de Saiyaman a su ropa normal. Yo le imité.- Te acompañaré a tu casa.- 

Gohan se elevó en el aire. Yo le seguí. Desde ese momento, cada vez que veía a Gohan, veía a un auténtico héroe para mí… 

-Gracias por acompañarme.- le dije a Gohan. 

-De nada…- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca, ese gesto lo usaba mucho cuando se volvía tímido o le hacían algún cumplido.- …Oye Videl…- 

-¿Sí?- había pronunciado mi nombre, hacía tiempo que no lo decía. Sonaba tan bien en su voz tan masculina… 

-¿Te importa que te llame luego? Es que… no me he enterado muy bien de algunos ejercicios…- me dijo de un golpe. En absoluto me importaba, fue la mayor alegría que recibí en todo el día. Aun que tan sólo fuera para hablar de los estudios. 

-Llámame luego, te explicaré lo que no entiendas.- le dije finalmente con satisfacción. 

-¡Bien! Pues… ya hablamos.- dijo Gohan volviendo a elevarse para emprender la marcha a su casa. 

Sólo me despedí en un gesto con la mano. Luego entré a mi casa. 

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Srta. Videl!- dijo una de las asistentas al verme aparecer.- Su padre ha salido a comer fuera. ¿Qué prefiere hoy de comer?- 

-No tengo hambre, tan sólo quiero descansar.- dije subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. 

-Pero señorita…- no quise seguir escuchando a la sirvienta darme consejos sobre alimentación, por eso comencé a subir más deprisa. 

Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue salir al balcón para tomar aire. Sentía que llegaba a mí puro y limpio. Buscaba desconectar, reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado hoy… sobre la reacción de Gohan… 

No sabía lo que me había dado ese día, sólo pensaba en él. En su forma de actuar ante la situación. Me senté en un banco que había en el amplio balcón. Miré hacia mi habitación, y me fijé en la foto escolar de ese curso. Cuando mi vista miró hacia otro lado, vio una foto en la que sólo salían dos personas. Gohan y yo. Fue el día que Gohan me llevó a casa de Bulma para regalarme el disfraz de Saiyaman. Mis pies comenzaron como a andar solos, hasta pararse frente a la repisa donde estaba la foto. La cogí y mi dedo acarició el rostro de Gohan. 

-¡¡Pero qué te está pasando, Videl!!- me grité a mí misma. 

Si bien yo sólo había visto a Gohan como un gran amigo para mí, como un confesor. Sentía gran admiración por él, por todo lo que pasó en la infancia. Aquel día cambió todo en mi forma de pensar sobre él. Lo único que quería era que sonara el teléfono de una vez para saber que estaba al otro lado, hablándome. Miles de cosas se me habían ocurrido ya sobre lo que podríamos hablar en aquella conversación, y no justamente para hablar sobre las Matemáticas. Pensé en que quería dar un paseo conmigo, en que me invitaría a cenar o incluso que se me declararía. No sé, ridiculeces a millares. 

Y de pronto me vino a la cabeza una pregunta: ¿Cómo me ve él a mí? Una amiga, una chica que la ayudaba a combatir el crimen o simplemente a una compañera de Instituto. Llegué a pensar en el momento que Gohan le enseñara a sus hijos el anuario escolar y llegase a mi foto. ¿Qué les diría él? 

TOCTOC 

-Srta. Videl, tiene una llamada.- dijo una sirvienta. 

Miré el reloj, cuando quise darme cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde. Me había pasado toda la tarde pensando en él. Había llegado el momento. 

-Al habla Videl.- dije al coger el auricular. 

Gohan echó una pequeña carcajada. 

-Has cogido esa costumbre de contestar eso.- me dijo. 

-Ya ves, así se entera de con quién hablan.- respondí.- ¿Y bien, qué ejercicios son?- 

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya los hice todos. Pero aún así quería llamarte.- dijo Gohan.- 

-¿Y… qué quieres?- 

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó. Parecía que quería retomar lo de la mañana. 

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?- le pregunté sin más rodeos. 

-¡Sí!- le oí decir con entusiasmo.- En media hora nos veremos en el parque.- 

-Vale, hasta luego.- 

Los dos colgamos. Seguramente Gohan me habría notado rara. Francamente, salió porque sí eso de pasear, no quería decirlo en realidad, ¿o sí? 

-¡Videl!- Gohan llegó. 

-¡Hola!- saludé alegremente. 

-¿Cómo estás, Videl?- me volvió a preguntar Gohan. 

-Gohan, ¿qué te ocurre?- le pregunté. 

-Es sólo que… No nada.- Gohan estuvo a punto de decir algo clave, pero se arrepintió. Yo quería insistir. 

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?- 

Él me miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza. O eso pensaba yo. Él comenzó a andar en silencio. Yo le seguí y me puse a su altura. Lo miraba constantemente. 

Una brisa que llenaba el ambiente de primavera, trajo consigo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Era una situación de cuento. 

Gohan se paró y yo hice lo mismo. Entonces miré como pasaban los pétalos a nuestro alrededor. 

-Vi… Videl…- me dijo tartamudeando. 

Me di la vuelta para ver lo que quería. Pero hizo algo que no me esperaba… Gohan me abrazó. 

-¿Y… Y esto?- le pregunté. 

-Yo… Esta mañana tuve miedo.- me confesó.- Miedo de que te pasara algo, y yo no poder hacer nada.- 

No sé por qué, pero empecé a llorar al oír todo lo que me decía, al estar entre sus brazos. 

-No me importaba cual fuera el precio… pero tenía que salvarte… Temía perderte…- 

-¿Perderme? Eres un Saiyan, no tienes porque temer a un arma.- le dije. 

-Los Saiyans tenemos sentimientos. No sé lo que hubiera podido pasar si te hubiera llegado a herir. No hubiera sido… responsable de mis actos.- 

-Pero sigo aquí, Gohan. ¿No lo ves?- le dije mirándole. 

Cuando vi su rostro, observé que en sus ojos había síntomas de estar a punto de llorar, pero se resistió. 

-¡¿Por qué lloras?!- me preguntó. 

-Porque me haces feliz, Gohan.- Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.- Me hace feliz el mero hecho de estar entre tus brazos, tus palabras…- 

Noté como él me abrazaba más fuertemente. 

-No sé lo que me pasa contigo. Pero no te puedo quitar de mis pensamientos. ¡Necesitaba verte! Mis palabras salen solas, salen mis sentimientos…- 

-Te quiero, Videl.- me dijo. 

Le miré sonriendo, me secó las lágrimas con su dedo. Su rostro se iba acercando al mío. Yo cerré los ojos y al instante sus labios estaban puestos sobre los míos. Se notaban cálidos. 

-¿Qué viste en mí, Gohan?- le pregunté. Me sentía interesada. 

-Vi que eres distinta.- me dijo soltando una risa que sonaba a música celestial. 

-¿Distinta, en qué sentido?- 

-¡Eres la chica de la justicia, Videl!- me dijo volviendo a andar. 

-¿Hum?- me quedé pensativa. Luego me volteé para mirarlo y vi como él se había parado para esperarme. Su cara se veía realmente feliz. Pero creo que no más que la mía. 

Corrí para alcanzarle y él me tomó la mano. Los dos sonreímos y seguimos andando. 

Mientras, la brisa que seguía acompañándonos hacía revolotear alrededor nuestra más pétalos… 

"Pues yo soy Videl Satán, una chica total y perdidamente enamorada de Son Gohan. Ya me han dicho en varias ocasiones que voy marcando la diferencia. ¿Será porque soy la chica de la Justicia?" 


End file.
